


Sacred Darling

by duende09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Soccer, Tribadism, girls girls girls, mentioned chris/sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett likes to escape the hassle of high school under the school bleachers. One day she notices Lizzie Olsen, the star striker of the school soccer team. Crushes and lusting ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred Darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> Thank to my darling Amanda for helping me come up with the idea for this and helping me sort out an end. This if for the magnificent and amazing dollylux. happy birthday my darling. It might not be as dirty filthy as you requested but there is hot girls, thigh high stockings and soccer so I hope it is worth it. happy 33rd!!! <3
> 
> also I didn't fully edit it this sorry.

The excited chatter of too many girls in one place at a time draws Scarlett's attention away from where she had been scrolling through messages from Chris. Pulling her half smoked cigarette away from her mouth she blew out a stream of blue grey smoke, green eyes scanning the field. A group of girls jogged up, decked out in grey t-shirts, black shorts and thick socks pulled up to knees that were the scarlet red of the school. Sighing she took another drag of her cigarette, the period must be close to over if they were letting the athletes out and that was her cue to get the hell out of dodge. She had a shift at the shop that night and after dealing with the chauvinistic pricks that were high school boys she needed some time away from it all. Scarlet finished off the cigarette, scuffing it out with the toe of her converses before moving to slip out from under the bleachers. As cliché as it was the teachers never seemed to look for delinquent behaviour there.

A small cheer drew her attention back to the girls on the field and she zeroed in on a slip of a girl with long honeyed-blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her feet flashed as she positively danced around one of her teammates, the black and white ball never straying far. There was a grace and confidence to her movements and Scarlett found herself pausing, half under the metal stands, as she watched. The girl danced her way down the field stopping a good ten feet away from the peeling white posts and letting the ball sail forward. It arched up cutting through the air without hesitation, starting to drop down just before the post sliding in just under the top bar on the left side. Scarlett would be the first to admit that she wasn't exactly a sports fan, she wasn't the girl going to football matches and cheering on the basketball team. She knew they had several sports teams at the school, both boys and girls but truthfully that was the extent of her interest. Either way she could tell this girl was talented. She wasn't the only one to think so judging by the cheers coming up from the girl's teammates. She was still standing there watching as the player jogged back over with the ball, cheeks flushed and a shy smile pulling at her lips.  
  
"That was great, Lizzie. Play like that on Friday and North won't stand a chance." One of her teammates exclaimed with a grin.  
  
The girl, Lizzie, ducked her head, loose strands of her ponytail falling forward. Her smile was happy but shy and even from a distance Scarlett could see the way her cheeks darkened with the compliment. Unbidden the thought of more pale flesh heating up with such a blush flashed through her mind. Before the thought could get much farther she slid her phone back into the pocket of her jeans and headed back to the school building to collect her things.

That Friday Scarlett found herself lingering in the hallway after the final bell had rang. She took her time going through her textbooks and binders making sure she had everything she needed for the weekend. Normally she'd be at her car already or well on her way home.  
  
"Scarlett! Hey, Scarlett."  
  
Looking down the hall she saw Chris Evans, class president despite not having run and all around good guy. His blue eyes were sparkling and she figured it had more to do with the thin boy with pink lips at his side than her but she smiled back. Shutting her locker door she turned to face the boys tossing the thick fall of hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Chris, Sebastian."  
  
Sebastian lifted a hand in greeting, the other one buried in Chris' pocket. Chris pulled her into a quick hug before glancing between her and the caged in clock on the wall, his face contorted into mock shock.  
  
"Are you sticking around for the game? I hear the girls are pretty good." Chris asked.  
"Soccer and well, school sports in general, are not my thing, Evans."  
"Maybe but I know sweaty girls in knee high socks and short shorts are." Sebastian shot back with a smug grin.  
  
Scarlett laughed, low and rough, but she couldn't deny that Sebastian was right. Long slim legs and high breasts held a definite appeal and she couldn't help but recall warm blonde hair and carnation pink blushes. She also couldn't deny that it was those two things that had her agreeing to join the boys for at least the first half. She trailed after them pretending to pout when Chris glared at her for pulling out her battered pack of cigarettes. When he wasn't looking Sebastian stuck his tongue out making Scarlett chuckle. She loved these boys and sports or not it would be a fun half hour or so. Chris found them an empty stretch of bleacher about two thirds of the way up the stands and the three of them stretched out taking up way more space than truly necessary.  
  
Both teams were already out on the field, the girls getting ready for the game ahead. Sprints and stretches and running drills as students and members of the community slowly filled the stands. She tuned the boys out as she scanned the players, trying to find the girl from practice. The red jerseys had last names blazoned in thick, white block letters across the back but Scarlett had no idea what Lizzie's last name was. She was trying to be subtle about her search, not wanting to catch any flak from the boys. When she finally spotted the player her throat went dry, thighs pressing together with sudden lust. Lizzie was on her back, the blonde of her ponytail fanned out beside her while a teammate helped her stretch out her legs. The surge of jealousy at seeing someone else's hands on milky smooth thighs was sudden and unexpected and considering they had never spoken completely uncalled for. The teammate had her legs pushed in towards her chest and Scarlett couldn't help but imagine Lizzie spread out naked on her bed, ankles up by her head while Scarlett fucked her. She could see pale flesh flushed all rosy and red begging for Scarlett to take her. She ached as desire and imagination had her body sparking to life right there on the cold hard metal of the high school bleachers. Lizzie grabbed at her teammates extended hand getting to her feet and shaking her legs out. Scarlett's eyes were still glued to her as she moved over to where some others were taking shots on net. She only got one shot in before they were all being gathered together and extra balls and cones were being cleared away.

It wasn't long before the game was underway, the girls running and jostling as the ball made its way up and down the soccer field. Truthfully, Scarlett wasn't paying much attention to the game as a whole, too distracted by one player in particular. She moved with grace and confidence practically flying across the field when the ball was at her feet. She would send precise passes across the width of the field without pause and she had already managed to knock down a pass and sink the ball in the back of the visiting team's net. When the whistle sounded announcing the half Scarlett watched as Lizzie walked over to the bench, face flushed with exertion and escaped strands of hair sticking to her cheeks. Scarlett wanted to taste her sweat, taste her. Wanted to feel the slick slide of sweat soaked skin up against her as cotton covered calves wrapped around her waist.  
  
"You ok there, Scarlett?" Chris asked, nudging her with his foot.  
  
She looked over knowing without a doubt that she had been caught. Chris was smirking, his whole body exuding excited smugness. It wasn't often that she handed over such ample ammunition for teasing and he was no doubt eager to have it. She couldn't help thinking that he could have all the ammunition he wanted as long as she could have Lizzie.  
  
"I'm fine, Christopher." She replied, enunciating each syllable of his name clearly.  
"Looks like Lizzie Olsen might be scoring off the pitch as well." Her friend replied with an exaggerated wag of his eyebrows.  
  
Sebastian laughed, full lips pulling up in a grin while Scarlett merely rolled her eyes. She should maybe be embarrassed at how obvious she was being but the truth was she wasn't at all ashamed. Between the lust and admiration there wasn't time for unnecessary emotions. Before she could reply her phone started ringing and she immediately recognized it as the designated ringtone for her little sister. Flipping both boys off she dug out the device and hit the call accept button.  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's going on?"  
"Mom got stuck in some meeting, can you come drive me to piano lessons. No one else is home yet." Vanessa asked.  
"Sure thing, sweetie. Get yourself ready and I'll be home soon."  
"Thanks Scarlett."  
"Bye. See you soon."  
  
She disconnected the call and slid the phone back into her pocket and stood up. Both Chris and Sebastian were looking at her expectantly so she explained the situation as she shrugged her bag on over her shoulder.  
  
"Have a good night, don't worry we'll cheer on your girl."  
"She's not my girl."  
"Yet but we have faith in you."  
"I'll see you later dorks."  


  
*****  


  
The smell of freshly ground coffee beans filled the air and Scarlett breathed it in, the familiar scent soothing. Once she had a pound of organic Guatemalan roast she dropped it into a waxed paper bag and closed it up.  
  
"Let me just ring this up for you."  
  
It only took a few minutes and the latest customer was satisfied and on their way leaving her to once again occupy herself in the mostly empty coffee shop. She wiped down the counter cleanup up the few spilled grounds and tossed the rag into the bucket of sanitizer. Glancing around to make sure there was nothing she needed to be doing she pulled her phone out, flipping through it idly. She was kicking ass at candy crush when the soft chime of the brass bell above the door rang. The level was a timed one so Scarlett didn't immediately look up, focused on her game. She felt the new customer walk up to the counter and without looking she spoke.  
  
"Sorry, I'll be right with you."  
"Take your time, I'm in no rush." A soft, husky voice replied.  
  
Glancing up quickly Scarlett forgetting all about candy crush and cell phones and coffee. Standing in front of her as if straight out of her filthiest dreams stood Lizzie Olsen. Her hair was loose, a silken waterfall hanging halfway down her back and she immediately pictured it grazing her tits as Lizzie rode her to orgasm. She let her eyes drag down Lizzie's body taking in the high swell of her breasts under the ruffled top she wore down to the bright cyan blue skirt that exposed soft, pale thighs. Scarlett swallowed thickly when she saw the Venetian red over the knee stockings and knee high, tan suede boots that encased tight calves. When she managed to lift her eyes back up Lizzie's cheeks were flushed a warm pink and her eyes were downcast but there was an undeniable smile on her lips that was nothing but encouraging.  
  
"What can I get you?" Scarlett asked, pitching her voice lower.  
"Uh, can I just get a coffee with a pump of that cinnamon syrup in it?"  
"Coming right up."  
  
She quickly prepared the cup of coffee making sure it was nice and hot before sliding it across the counter to the girl. She let her fingers slide along Lizzie's as the cup exchanged hands, keen eyes catching the slight shiver at the touch.  
  
"Anything else I can tempt you with?"  
  
Scarlett held Lizzie's gaze as she asked, tongue slipping out to deliberately wet her full lips. The soccer player flushed even pinker hesitating before shaking her head no. She paid for her coffee and took the large mug over to one of the slightly battered, but very comfy, armchairs. Scarlett watched as she settled into the chair, long legs curling up beside her. The bell at the door chimed again and Scarlett turned her attention back to the front. A small rush of people came through the shop wanting coffees, teas, sandwiches and pastries. She was kept busy but the whole time she was almost hyper aware of Lizzie curled up in the corner sipping on her coffee and flipping the pages of a well-worn paperback. When it slowed back down and Anthony, the other barista, had shown up she untied her apron and dropped it in the stockroom before moving out from behind the counter. Lizzie was still in the corner, green eyes focused on the words of her book. When Scarlett settled down on the arm of the chair the other girl looked up, blinking her eyes startled by Scarlett's sudden presence.  
  
"Sorry, did you want me to leave?"  Lizzie asked closing her book.  
"You don't need to but I was leaving and I thought you might want to come with me. Let me reward you for scoring yesterday."  
  
Lizzie didn't answer right away, just slid her book - Jane Eyre - into her purse and looked up expectantly. Scarlett grinned, big and predatory as she lifted herself up off the arm of the chair holding her hand out for the other girl. Lizzie slid her hand into it, small and soft as their fingers curled together. She didn't let go when she was standing, simply shouldered her bag and waited for Scarlett to lead the way. Her smile softened into something more intimate as she led the slip of a girl out of the shop and down the street to where her car was parked.  
  
"You came to the game?" Lizzie asked after a moment, the honey husk of her voice washing over Scarlett.  
  
Scarlett made a noise indicating she had thinking about how soft her hands were and already imagining how soft the rest of her would be. The secret softness of her inner thighs, the suppleness of her belly, and the pale expanse of skin made to be worshipped and devoured. They got to her car quickly only letting go of each other after the sharp beep of the electronic locks. She wasted no time in getting the car started up and pulling out into the light traffic, eager to have this girl in her bedroom, ready to spread her out and taste her fill. Her right hand found a stocking covered knee, the material rough under her palm but the heat of girl flesh warm. Lizzie didn't protest, just shifted slightly so that Scarlett's pinky slipped over the top of the stockings and onto bare skin. She sent up a silent prayer that her current car - an old piece of junk she had saved up for - wasn't standard. Not needing to shift she could keep her hand, firm and warm, on Lizzie's thigh. She slid it up to knead gently at the inches of exposes skin, dipping in to feel the way it shivered under her touch. When she glanced over Lizzie was watching her, eyes darkened and bottom lip caught between spit slicked white teeth. Scarlett wanted to stop the car, pull over and ravage this beauty right there but she managed to push the desire down enough to keep driving.  
  
"I've seen you watching me."  
  
The words surprised her, Lizzie sharing it like a secret between them. She supposed she could have been embarrassed to be caught out but it meant that Lizzie had noticed her before and how could she be embarrassed about that.  
  
"Did you like it? My eyes on you, imagining what I'd do to you."  
  
She glanced over again, needing to see her face for the answer. Lizzie didn't disappoint, flushing so that even her thigh was warmer under Scarlett's hand. She ducked her head, hair falling forward. She offered up her answer to Scarlett's hand instead of her face.  
  
"I did. I've been hoping you'd notice me since September."  
  
Scarlett groaned softly for the response. Her shy kitten of a girl tucking honeyed hair behind her ears all soft and open. Her hand slid further up, fingers seeking warm skin under the hem of her skirt. She felt the muscles under her palm shift as Lizzie spread her legs slightly, an invitation that Scarlett had no intention of turning down. She could feel the heat from her body, hand so close and she rubbed at soft skin just to hear the needy sigh that fell from Lizzie's lips.  
  
"Want this, baby? Want me to spread you open right here?"  
  
Her voice has dropped to a gravely husk, desire making it rough. Her hands itching to move closer, get in the tight heat that was just out of reach.  
  
"Please. I've dreamed about it, Scarlett."  
  
The admission along with her name on Lizzie's tongue was enough to make her clit throb. She needed to touch, to taste, and to get inside this girl. She slipped her hand up, fingers brushing over cotton and wet warmth and fuck, Lizzie was already wet. The girl shifted in her seat, legs spreading a bit further while she tilted her hips up giving Scarlett better access.  
  
"Such a good girl." Scarlett growled, fingers rubbing at all that warmth.  
  
Lizzie whimpered one hand tight on her thigh and the other clutching at the door. She rocked her hips up seeking more. The angle wasn't ideal but Scarlett was nothing if not determined and resourceful. She could feel the hard nub of her clit under her fingers and she pulled back to circle her middle finger around it, hard and tight as Lizzie let out breathless moans and soft cries. She wanted to, needed to, feel her. Absolutely couldn't wait the five or so more minutes back to her place. Nimble fingers pulled cotton aside exposing her wet pussy to Scarlett. She dipped a finger between the folds, forgetting about the strain in her arm as she slipped easily inside. Lizzie was so wet, her pussy sucking Scarlett's finger in hungrily. It was wet and tight and Scarlett wished she had a dick to sink into all that glorious pink. She fucked into her, arm stretched out and left hand tight on the steering wheel. Lizzie was falling apart beside her and Scarlett resolutely kept her eyes forward somehow knowing if she looked she would crash the car.  
  
"So fucking wet. You feel so good, baby. Can't wait to lay you out and taste you."  
  
Lizzie absolutely moaned, loud and reverberating in the car. The sound making Scarlett push into her deeper, palm rubbing hard at her swollen clit. Lizzie was gripping Scarlett's wrist, holding her right there as her hips fucked up, seeking her pleasure almost desperately. She drank in the sounds, a hunger searing through her, famished for the noises she was eliciting in the other girl. Scarlett was wet with the thought of seeing just how broken she could make them.  She curled her fingers in, arm burning and fighting to stay focused on the road in front of her. She knew she should pull back, stop the car or something but she couldn't. Wouldn't stop until she felt Lizzie coming around her fingers, only the first of many orgasms she was determined to rip out from this girl.  
  
"P-plea-ase." Lizzie cried.  
"Come for me, baby. Wanna feel it, so tight already."  
"Sca-Aaahhh!"  
  
Lizzie came with a scream so loud and beautiful that Scarlett swore passing cars could hear it. Her pussy was unbelievably right around her fingers, thighs clenching keeping her hand right there as she gushed, her arousal dripping down her hand. Scarlett kept her fingers buried deep as she turned onto her street, managing the turn one handed and pulling into the driveway. When the car stopped Lizzie's body relaxed, melting back into the seat and shaking with the intensity of it all. The car safely off Scarlett turned to look at her, taking in the flushed red cheeks and glassy eyes gaze. She looked gorgeous and dishevelled and her own cunt clenched for the sight. Softly she withdrew her hand looking at them sticky and shiny with Lizzie's slick. Waiting until the other girl rolled her head on the headrest to look at her Scarlett brought them to her mouth, tongue curling to draw the offering into her mouth. The tang exploding across her tongue and making her moan.  
  
"Knew you'd taste good." She murmured.  
  
Lizzie flushed even deeper red but when Scarlett held her hand out she didn't hesitate to pull her fingers into her mouth. Sucking on them wantonly as her tongue flicked over the stickiness, cleaning them off and drinking down her own come. She suckled happily letting out a soft moan before releasing them with a wet pop. Scarlett took her hand back with a smirk, pressing firmly at her cunt through her jeans before opening the door. Lizzie was a little shaky on her feet when she climbed out but by the time they got to the front door she was walking confidently. Mile long legs stretching out carrying her to Scarlett's room. As she beeped her car locked over her shoulder Scarlett vowed that by the end of the night those legs would be shakier than a newborn lamb’s, refusing to hold her up.  
  
Luckily no one was home and neither girl wasted time in pretending to want drinks or house tours. Lizzie just looked up at her with big green eyes, innocent and shy but wanting so much before allowing herself to be led up the stairs and down the hall. She had barely dropped her purse inside the door to the bedroom before Scarlett was pushing her up against the wall, thigh shoved roughly between her legs and hands tight on her hips. She pressed in with her whole body as she tipped her head to capture those sweet lips, nibbling at them before plunging a tongue in to taste. She tasted sweet and addicting and somehow Scarlett knew she would never be satisfied with one night, no matter how long or how much there would never be a last time. Lizzie ground down against her thigh, mouth opening so sweetly for her, letting Scarlett's tongue ravage her, claim her.  
  
"Want you spread out on the bed." She growled against her mouth.  
  
Lizzie nodded, giving a soft little whimper as she removed hands that had become tangled in Scarlett's hair. Taking a step back the other girl sagged against the door slightly before straightening up. She moved towards the bed slowly, hands already moving to her waist, undoing a secret hook and zipper, before sliding the short little skirt down her legs past her stocking and boots. Her shirt followed quickly leaving her in a pale pink cotton bra and matching panties. All soft and innocent and in contrast with the Venetian red stockings and kiss swollen lips. She sat down on the edge of the bed to remove the boots, pulling down a zipper along the back of her calves and sliding the suede footwear off. Her hands moved to the stockings next delicate fingers curling in under the tops.  
  
"Leave them on."  
  
Lizzie pulled her hands back looking up at Scarlett with a secret smile. Her fingers danced over the pink cotton encasing her pussy and tits, teasing not only herself but Scarlett as well.  
  
"What about these?" She teased, finger dipping into the cup of her bra.  
"Off. Now." Scarlett growled, still watching from by the door.  
  
Lizzie dropped her gaze, a picture of demure shyness that turned Scarlett on even more. She watched as Lizzie's tits strained against the cotton as she reached behind her back to unhook the bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders and letting it fall away. They were beautiful. Full and ripe with dusky pink nipples all round and enticing. Even from across the room she could see they already formed stiff little peaks, tight buds begging to be suckled at. She felt her own nipples tightening in response and she shoved her hand down her jeans, rubbing at her clit as Lizzie continued her little strip tease. Once she was stripped of everything but those sexy stockings she shifted herself into the middle of the bed. Legs spread and bent at the knees giving Scarlett the perfect view of her slick and swollen cunt. Her mouth watered for it and she quickly stripped off her own jeans and tank top leaving her in her panties and bra. She crossed to the bed hands reaching out to smooth over soft skin, watching the trail of goose bumps rising in the wake of her touch. Lizzie's pussy was flushed dark with arousal, glistening and wet with her earlier release and she could smell it. She could smell the heady scent of sex and desire as she brought her face closer.

Nuzzling at the crease of her thigh she let her teeth drag over sensitive skin, smirking into soft flesh when Lizzie twitched and moaned above her. Her scent was stronger this close and as much as she wanted to tease her Scarlett needed to taste her more. Turning her head in she licked a slow, thick stripe across her slit, tongue coming up to flick over her clit. She was rewarded with a breathless moan and a drip of honey slick. Lizzie was so fucking responsive to her touch, desperate for more despite having come mere minutes ago. Firming her tongue she probed at her pussy, dipping in and tasting sweet girl nectar. One taste wasn't enough and she licked at her again and again. Letting her tongue sink in, stiff and demanding when it probed deep. She pressed in closer burying her face in the wet heat, her nose pressing into Lizzie's clit. The other girl was moaning and writhing, thighs clamped around Scarlett's face trapping her there in her own personal heaven. She tasted like sweetness and sin dripping honey slick on Scarlett's lips and smearing across her face. She growled into it, loving every moment and wanting more. Lizzie's hands were back in her hair, tight and needy as she rode her face, hips moving in quick little jerks as she rubbed her swollen clit against the bridge of Scarlett's nose. Her arousal was smeared across her mouth and chin as she ground harder against Scarlett, desperate and pained moans spilling forth, the sounds escalating as Scarlett shifted until she could get a hand up by her face. She pressed in with her index and middle finger, pulling at her pussy and marveling at how Lizzie accepted it, begged for it even.

 

“Please, wanna feel you.” Lizzie begged, fingers grasping at Scarlett.

 

Scarlett gave her pussy one last thorough kiss, revelling in the spasm of slick muscles around her tongue. When she pulled back, face smeared with the evidence of Lizzie’s arousal the other girl was panting, eyes only half-focused but locked on her. Her fingers shook the slightest as she undid her own bra, the pure intensity and trust in Lizzie’s green gaze almost two much for her. As her bra fell aside Lizzie bit her lip eyes drawn down to Scarlett’s impressive rack. Scarlett caught her looking and smirked, pulling her shoulders back so they pushed forward. Lizzie moaned softly, sitting up on the bed and meeting Scarlett’s eyes.

 

“Can I?” She asked softly.

 

Scarlett nodded, eyes on her beautiful, sweet girl, desperate to feel those delicate hands on her, to move against her. She expected Lizzie to reach out hesitantly but there was nothing but wanton hunger in her movements when she ducked down, kiss swollen lips closing around one taut nipple. Scarlett jolted for the sudden wet heat around her nipple, pushing her tit into Lizzie’s face. The other girl suckled hungrily, tongue flicking out in short little kitten licks that had Scarlett sighing softly, her cunt throbbing with each suck and lick. Eyes fluttering she watched her tit hidden in a curtain of mussed hair as Lizzie moaned and sucked harder, teeth digging into sensitive flesh. She pulled Lizzie off of her, tit slipping free all red and spit-soaked.

 

“So fucking hot.” Scarlett growled, following her down onto the bed.

 

Lizzie pushed at Scarlett’s hips, getting fingers under the waistband of her panties and shoving them down over her ass. They wriggled together, Lizzie’s feet coming up to help shed the garment completely leaving them laid out heated, damp flesh to heated, damp flesh. She could feel Lizzie’s breath against her neck, could feel her heart beating wild in her chest. A heavy beat that matched the throbbing between her legs. They pressed and pulled at each other, chasing orgasms, chasing relief, knowing somehow it could only come with the other. She pulled Lizzie’s right leg up, hands tight on her thigh so that they slotted together easier. She felt heavy and wet, an aching desire to fuck into all the softness spread out below her. They moved feverishly, Lizzie’s head tossed back into the twisted sheets, green eyes more pupil than anything as she moaned. She could feel the girl’s answering wetness as they pressed even closer together, her hand still tight on soft, strong thighs while the other slid up to brush long, sweaty strands of hair out of Lizzie’s face. Bending down she inhaled the sweet scent of Lizzie and sex in the dampness of her neck, pressing open mouthed, sucking kisses to the flushed skin. She felt Lizzie shiver under the touch, heard the hitch in her breath and couldn’t help but bare her teeth, grazing them over the curve of her neck.

 

“Scarlett…”

 

Her name fell from Lizzie’s lips like a benediction, a plea for more, and a prayer that only Scarlett could answer. Her teeth sunk in further, lips pulling the blood to the surface as the flesh between her teeth warmed even more. Lizzie’s hands on her hips, her back, in her hair tightened as she arched up almost violently. The rutting of their hips grew erratic and soaked as Lizzie came in a rush of half-gasped breaths and stuttered moans. Scarlett buried her face in Lizzie’s hair, holding the sweet girl close as she ground out her own orgasm, screams lost to the stillness of the room around them. She rode it out, fucking into answering hips as Lizzie pulled her face to hers so they could share sloppy, panted kisses. Rolling over on to her back she pulled Lizzie close, not ready to let her go, desperate to keep this feeling of unity between them. Lizzie went easily, head curved down to rest on Scarlett’s chest, legs still tangled.

 

The room was quiet, nothing but their heavy breathing and the soft ticking of a clock down the hallway. She knew that this peace, this silence couldn’t last. Reality would intrude on this moment soon enough in the form of little sisters or ringing phones. She knew this so she held Lizzie a bit tighter, held on to the moment with everything she had in hopes of it lasting just a little bit longer. She held on to Lizzie along with the hope that maybe it could be something more. That if the other girl had noticed her, been watching her, that she also wanted more than some quick fun. Maybe this could lead to something more concrete, something with dates and random texts and even possibly labels like girlfriend.

 

“Guess you’re not the only one scoring this time.”

 

Scarlett winced the second the words left her mouth, if she didn’t still have her arms full of soft, sweet girl she would be slapping herself. They weren’t smooth they were the farthest thing for smooth and she didn’t know why she even said it. She felt Lizzie shift in her arms and she wanted to close her eyes, didn’t want to see the rejection in those clear green eyes when she extracted herself from this situation.

 

“Well, with you around I feel like I might score a lot more.”

 

Scarlett could only stare as Lizzie replied, honey husk of a voice spelling out her doom. Not their doom like she had expected but Scarlett’s because how could she not fall for such a girl. The sweet, fierce, magnificent girl staring up at her with a secret smile and matching promise in her eyes. Instead of answering she just dipped her head to capture those sinful lips with her own, kissing her deeply as hope bloomed, fragile and sacred in the depths of her soul.

Maybe might be happening after all.


End file.
